Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki:Edit wars
An edit war occurs when editors who disagree about the content of a page repeatedly override each other's contributions, rather than trying to resolve the disagreement by discussion. Edit warring is unconstructive and creates animosity between editors, making it harder to reach a consensus. Users who engage in edit wars risk being blocked or even banned. Definition of Edit Warring Not every revert or controversial edit is regarded as edit warring: *'H&SS encourages editors to be bold'. A potentially controversial change may be made to find out whether it is opposed. An edit war only arises if the situation develops into a series of back-and-forth reverts. *'Reverting vandalism' is not edit warring, but note that and not that other good-faith changes are not considered vandalism. *Reverting to enforce certain policies is not considered edit warring. *Reverting edits by banned users is not edit warring. When reverting, be sure to indicate your reasons. This can be done in the edit summary and/or talk page. Anti-vandalism tools such as Twinkle, Huggle and rollback should not be used to undo good-faith changes in content disputes without an appropriate edit summary. Three-Revert Rule The Three-Revert Rule (3RR) states: An editor must not perform more than three reverts on a single page within a 24-hour period. Undoing another editor's work—whether in whole or in part, whether involving the same or different material each time—counts as a revert. Violations of the rule normally attract blocks of at least 24 hours. Any appearance of gaming the system by reverting a fourth time just outside the 24-hour slot is likely to be treated as a 3RR violation. 3RR Exemptions The following actions are not counted as reverts for the purposes of 3RR: *Reverting your own actions ("self-reverting"). *Reverting edits to pages in your own user space, so long as you are respecting the user page guidelines. *Reverting actions performed by banned users, their sockpuppets and by tagged sockpuppets of indefinitely blocked accounts. *Reverting obvious vandalism—edits that any well-intentioned user would agree constitute vandalism, such as page blanking and adding offensive language. *Removal of clear copyright violations. What counts as exempt under NFCC can be controversial, and should be established as a violation first. *Removal of other content that is clearly illegal in the Unites States, such as child pornography and/or pirated software. *Removal of libelous, biased, unsourced, or poorly sourced contentious material. *Considerable leeway is given to editors reverting to maintain the quality of a featured article while it appears on the main page. Resolving Edit Wars When an edit war occurs between two or more editors then H&SS Administrators will intervene as soon as possible. The following steps will be taken. 1. The first violation will result in the offending editors being banned for 30 days. Blocking will occur if the ban is not respected. 2. A second violation will result in an editor being banned for 60 days. Blocking will occur is the ban is not respected 3. A third violation will result in a permanent ban and possible blocking if the ban is not respected.